


Spank 'Em Skinner- A Poem

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Discipline, Implied Slash, M/M, Prose Poem, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner needs to give his agent some special attention.





	Spank 'Em Skinner- A Poem

Skinner, spank his ass right  
You know what he needs  
Make it glow bright  
Til he begs and he pleads

Smack his butt fast  
Don't ever go slow  
Use a whip, cane or belt  
He'll put on a good show

Give him some welts  
And make him turn red  
Then put on some cuts  
But not 'til they've bled

Smack him with a paddle  
Til his ass burns like fire  
His body will be straddled  
And whipped with a wire

Then he will howl  
And he will scream  
When he starts to growl  
You will make him cream

His butt will quiver  
And he'll start to groan  
The swats you'll deliver  
Will cause him to moan

The tears will then flow  
And he will sob  
His back will be rubbed  
Which will make him throb

You'll ease his pain  
And make him sigh  
Use no more canes  
To make him cry

His hot buns will be soothed  
With ointments and salves  
The sting and the burn  
Will be cooled with warm baths

Then you'll put him to bed  
And turn out the light  
Plant a kiss on his head  
And tell him goodnight

The End


End file.
